You Are My Brother
by Theresia Azusa
Summary: Hermione tinggal bersama pamannya, orangtuanya telah meninggal. Hanya kakaknya yang ia miliki, namun ia tidak bisa bersama kakak yang ia sayangi. #gak bisa bikin summary, review please..    I hope you will like it.


**Harry Potter**

**Pair: DRAMIONE**

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh miliknya Bunda J. K. Rowling

Rated: T  
>AU, family<p>

WARNING: OOC, Typo, dan semua miss yang lainnya.

Summary: Hermione tinggal bersama pamannya, orangtuanya telah meninggal. Hanya kakaknya yang ia miliki, namun ia tidak bisa bersama kakak yang ia sayangi. #gak bisa bikin summary, review please..  
>I hope you will like it.<span>

Let's Enjoy  
>and<br>Happy Reading

**Chapter 1:**

**You Are My Brother**

**Hermione Pov'**

Matahari mulai tenggelam perlahan, aku segera mempercepat langkahku. 'Aku harus cepat sampai rumah, kalau tidak dia pasti marah besar'. Tak terasa gerimis kecil mulai turun, kini aku bukan hanya mempercepat langkahku malah kini aku berlari dengan kecepatan 25 km/jam.  
>Sebuah mobil mewah melintas di depanku, dan ternyata itu dia!<br>Aku pasrah memikirkan nasibku nanti, ah ya, aku pastilah akan dicincang-cincang olehnya. Berbagai pikiran negatif bersarang dibenakku, rasa takut pun menjalari tubuhku membuat tubuhku terasa kaku.  
>"Aaarrgghhh... sial, kenapa dia harus kembali secepat ini?" teriakku frustasi di tengah jalan.<br>Mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat di depanku, seorang pria tampan nan _elegant_ turun dari mobil itu.  
>Seketika aku seperti membeku melihat ternyata memang dialah pria yang ada di dalam mobil mewah itu.<br>"Dari mana kau?" nada bicaranya menyiratkan betapa berwibawanya dia.  
>"A..aku.." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, ia memotongnya.<br>"Pasti kau menemui kakakmu kan? Untuk apa kau menemuinya? Kau kan sudah kularang untuk menemuinya!" kecamnya.  
>"Maafkan aku Tuan."<br>"Dasar kau tidak tahu diri, sudah untung bagimu mempunyai tempat tinggal dan kau juga sudah kuberi makan. Tapi apa balasanmu hah? Kau malah tidak menuruti perintahku."  
>Aku hanya bisa terdiam membisu mendengar perkataannya.<br>"Sudahlah, ayo sekarang pulang." Katanya kemudian.  
>Aku melangkah memasuki mobil mewah itu. Pikiranku melayang, memikirkan kakakku Draco. Hanya Dracolah yang aku miliki, orangtuaku telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis, memang kini aku tinggal dengan pamanku Lucius, tapi ia sangat jahat. Pamanku hanya mengincar harta warisan orangtuaku, maka ia mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di rumahnya.<br>"Mione, cepat kau turun, buatkan aku makan malam, jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama."  
>Pikiranku segera kembali ke alam nyata, aku bergegas turun dari mobil, berlari kecil menuju dapur sebuah rumah megah nan mewah. <p>

**Draco Pov'**

Aku termenung dalam gelap malam, memikirkan bagaimana nasibku dan adikku. 'Oh Mione, bagaimana keadaanmu di rumah si bangsat Malfoy?' aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.  
>"Tok tok tok" terdengar ketukan pintu perlahan.<br>Aku beranjak dari tempatku semula, membukakan pintu perlahan.  
>"Siapa kau?" tanyaku.<br>"Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanyanya, pria berkacamata itu tidak mengindahkan pertanyaanku dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah reyotku ini.  
>"Siapa kau?" tanyaku kembali.<br>"Baiklah Draco, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan, pesan dari ayahmu."  
>"Mau apa dia? Belum puaskah dia menyakitiku dan perempuan itu hah?" teriakku sedikit marah.<br>"Ok, baik aku akan menyampaikannya sekarang. Pertama, ayahmu berkata bahwa beliau akan menyakiti perempuan itu melebihi ia menyakiti dirimu."  
>"Hei, jika dia mau menyakiti perempuan itu, sebaiknya ia harus mencoba menghancurkanku terlebih dahulu!" amarahku mulai meledak.<br>"Itu urusanmu, urusanku hanya menyampaikan pesan terakhir, yaitu bahwa kau harus membantunya untuk mendapatkan beberapa hal yang ingin dicapainya."  
>"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak takut akan ancaman-ancamannya, aku pasti akan merebut perempuan itu dari tangannya."<br>"Tugasku sudah selesai Draco, sampai jumpa."  
>Aku bingung apa yang akan aku perbuat untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, oh God please help me. Aku frustasi, tapi aku harus bisa membuatnya terlepas dari ayahku, aku mencintainya!<p>

TBC

Aduuhh aneh ya? Jelek? Kependekan? Gaje?  
>Review please yaa...<br>Maaf ya kalau jelek, maklumlah penulis baru hehe.. ^_^


End file.
